


When I see you Again

by fumi_faust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumi_faust/pseuds/fumi_faust
Summary: Jean and Marco had been best friends as children. Eventually they grow apart, but they make it back to each other right when they least expect it.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	When I see you Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/gifts).



They were nine years old when Marco’s father got the call to take a partnership position in his home country of Belgium. It was six in the evening and Jean was staying over for a sleepover.

“Marco.” His father said as he approached the two boys playing cards in the den. “I’ve got some exciting news! We’re going to be moving to Belgium come the end of the week, I’ve got the job.”

Marco looks back at him blankly then back at Jean who’s staring back at him in shock. “We’re leaving?” Marco asks in a small voice. “But, what about school? My friends?” He looks back at Jean desperately. 

“Well, that’s the thing about moving son. You’ll…” He looks at Jean with a sad smile. “You’ll make new friends, but that doesn’t mean you can’t keep in contact with your friends here. We still have phones and the postal service.”

Marco glances at Jean who looks just as distraught as Marco feels. “Yeah, okay…”

When they retire to bed for the evening, both boys are quiet. They knew this would probably be the last sleepover, and neither of them wanted to ruin it. Jean and Marco had been friends for the better part of five years now. They had met in preschool and had been inseparable ever since.

Marco looks down at Jean who’s sitting in his nest of blankets he made on the floor. Jean is sitting up, looking down finding his hands particularly interesting. 

“Hey Jean?” Marco says quietly. Jean looks up at him. “Do you um, do you want to sleep up here tonight?”

Jean gives him a crooked grin. “Together you mean?” Marco nods. “Would we both fit?”

“One way to find out.” Marco says, smiling and scooting closer to the wall to make space.. Jean plucks his pillow off the ground and smooshes it beside Marco’s before crawling into the small bed. They pull up the covers and lay facing each other. Marco was smiling, Jean could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He’d never really been this close to Marco before, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Jean says, his voice coming out in a whisper. 

“Me too. I don’t want to go. I’m going to miss you a lot.” Marco reaches for Jeans hand, Jean lets him twine their fingers together. 

“I won’t ever forget you Marco.” Jean whispers squeezing his hand. 

“I don’t think I could forget you, even if I wanted to.” Marco grins.

“Can I give you something? Something to remember me by?” Jean asks

“Like what?”

“Close your eyes.”

Marco does, Jean pulls Marco’s hand a little closer as he leans in and presses their lips together. Marco smiles against his lips and when Jean pulls back their both grinning. 

“That was my first kiss.” Marco says.

“Mine too. Now we can’t forget each other.” 

-

Years passed, Marco and Jean had kept in contact until they were about fifteen when the letters and calls finally stopped. Marco was twenty two now, all grown up and off on his own. Of course, he never forgot about his dear friend, but the hustle and bustle of life had finally caught up with him. However, it was a new age and the time of social media and computers were a thing to behold. He looked Jean up, he still lived in the same town, He was attending a local university and was apparently working at a coffee shop. He didn’t send a friend request, but he had a plan. His fingers shook slightly as he booked the plane tickets. He didn’t exactly know what a meeting would do or how Jean would even react to seeing him. He might not even recognize Marco, they hadn’t talked in years after all. 

Marco packs his bags nonetheless. He couldn’t help but think that his trip is one of the biggest leaps he's ever taken in his life. He boards his plane running through different scenarios of what their meeting might hold. 

Trost was cold. The streets were all decorated for the holiday season and it was just as he remembered it. The slight dust of snow added to the effect and he couldn’t help but think it all looked like a holiday card. He gets checked into his hotel before heading out into the chill. He walks along the main street and looks into the shops. He debates on getting Jean a present, but thinks that might be a little too forward. He checks his phone, opening Jean’s profile and locating the coffee shop he works at. The closer he got the more on edge he was. What if he was going about this the wrong way? Would Jean even want to see him after all this time? The shop comes into view and he swallows his fear. Jean might not even be working. He pauses outside the shop pulling his scarf a little tighter. Only one way to find out. 

A bell jingles overhead as he enters the shop. It wasn’t particularly busy. A few students hauled up in corners and an elderly couple getting their order filled. Marco recognizes Jean instantly standing behind the counter taking orders. A soft smile crosses his lips, he looked good, great. Marco can hardly contain his excitement as he steps into the line. The couple finishes their order and Marco steps up. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” Jean asks, not really looking up at Marco’s face. 

“A medium hot chocolate please.”

“Sure thing, Name for your order?”

“Marco.”

Jean freezes, pen and cup in hand. He looks up at Marco’s face eyes wide. He drops the cup.

“M-Marco?”

Marco gives him a smile and a little wave. “Hi Jean.”

Jean’s mouth gapes like a fish before he finally recovers and grabs another cup. “M-Marco, you’re… you’re back in town? What are you, what are you doing here?”

Marco stuffs his hands in his pockets and shrugs with a smile. “Well, honestly, I um, I came to see you.”

“I…” He turns to his coworker who grabs Marco’s cup off the bar. “I’m taking my break Annie.” The girl raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing turning to make Marco’s drink. Jean slips the top of his apron off his neck and steps out from behind the counter joining Marco.They take a seat at one of the tables, Marco notices Jean hasn’t stopped smiling. 

“How! How have you been! Marco, I… I’ve missed you.”

Marco smiles. “I’ve missed you too. That’s kinda why I’m here. I didn’t know what I was expecting really, but, I mean, I just had to try.”

“Are you staying somewhere nearby? I mean, you can stay with me. I’m on my own now.”

“I got a hotel, I couldn’t impose like that.”

“Are you kidding? You could never impose.”

The girl from the bar comes up to them then and sets Marco’s drink down on the table. “Friend of yours Jean?”

“Yeah, Annie this is Marco. Marco, Annie. We were best friends growing up.”

“Cute. If we get another rush, your ass better be back behind the counter.”

“I will, thanks Annie.”

“Thank you Annie.” Marco smiles at her. She gives him a nod and turns back to the counter. “So um,” Jean starts. “Do you wanna get dinner or something? I get off in two hours.”

“Yeah! That sounds great.”

“Do you have any plans? While you’re here I mean.”

Marco shrugs. “Not really. Kind of a spur of the moment trip.”

“Perfect. Well, I’ve got a couple of days off. I can bring you around town. A lot’s changed since you left.”

“I’d like that.” Marco says softly.

The bell rings then, and a group of people enter the shop. “I’d uh, better get back. I’ll see you in a bit?”

“I’ll be here.”

Jean gives Marco one last smile before returning to the counter. Marco sips his cocoa and occupies himself with his phone. He didn’t mind the waiting, things were going as well as he could have hoped. Jean remembered him, he was happy to see him. He steals glances at Jean every now and then, they both smile when they catch each other’s eyes. 

When Jean finally gets off, he slides back into the seat across from Marco with a smirk. “You didn’t have to literally sit here for two hours waiting for me.”

Marco grins back. “I don’t mind waiting. It’s cold outside anyway.”

“True. Shall we? Car is outside.”

Marco follows Jean out of the coffee shop and out to a little white car. Jean opens his door for him and lets Marco slide into the passenger's seat. 

“Do you still live in Belgium?” Jean asks starting the car. 

“For now. I’ve actually been thinkinking of moving back here.”

“Oh yeah?”

Marco hums. “Hey, is that little italian place on the corner still there?”

“Italian place? Oh! Yeah, I think so. Do you wanna eat there?”

“Yeah, I could go for some pasta.”

“Italian it is.”

They go quiet after that. Marco looks out the window as they drive, taking in the sights. A fond smile crosses his lips. To be back in Trost with Jean after all this time. It felt nice. They pull up to the restaurant. It was just as Marco remembered. The atmosphere was soft, small candles lit the tables, a single rose placed on every white linen. Marco orders them a bottle of wine that arrives quickly. 

“How have you been Jean?” Marco asks taking a sip from his glass. 

Jean smiles. “Good. I’m almost done with my degree. I graduate next semester. Then I can finally start my life for real.”

“That’s great Jean! I’m happy for you.”

“What about you? What have you been doing?”

“Well, I’ve been publishing short stories for a couple of years. I’m almost done with college too. I’ve been going online. I really don’t know what I plan on doing after. Well, besides trying to move.”

“Wow, you’re a writer?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. Just something I do in my free time. Usually for fun.”

“How are you parents?”

“Still good. Dad is still designing buildings, mom still cleans up after him. What about yours?”

“Divorced, but still good.”

“Oh, Jean, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, they’ve always had their issues. They’re still on good terms though. Dad visits once or twice a year. Mom is gonna flip when she hears you’re in town.”

Marco chuckles. “You think so?”

“Dude, she loved you. Still does I’m sure.”

A waitress comes to take their orders and they chat though the rest of dinner. Marco is a little tipsy by the time they leave and Jean offers him his arm as they walked back to the car. 

“Wanna come back to my place? I’ve got a bottle of champagne, I think you being here is a reason to celebrate.”

Marco gives him a wide grin. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

The drive only takes about ten minutes. Jean leads Marco up a flight of stairs and into his apartment. It was a nice place. Pretty minimalist, but nice.

“Aw, are you still drawing?” Marco asks drawing his attention to a portrait of a peacock on the wall. 

Jean shrugs as he pops the cork on the champagne. “Yeah, For school. I won a prize for that one.”

“It’s beautiful. You’ve gotten a little better I think.”

Jean chuckles and hands him a glass. “Thanks, and cheers.”

Marco accepts the glass and clinks it together with Jean’s. 

“So uh, you seeing anyone?” Jean asks, hiding his face behind his glass.

Marco grins and shakes his head. “Me? No. Kind of a small town where I live. Slim pickings. What about you? Puberty hit you nicely.” 

Jean snorts. “You take a look in the mirror lately? I think you got the better end of the stick.”

“Aw, thank you.”

Jean stares at him with a soft smile and steps a little closer. “I really have missed you Marco. Sorry for losing touch with you.”

Marco shakes his head. “Hey, it was my fault too. For what it’s worth, I’ve missed you too, a lot actually.”

Jean sets his glass down and pulls Marco into his arms. Marco’s shoulders shake with a laugh and he pulls away to set his own glass down before wrapping his arms around Jean. Jean presses his face into Marco’s shoulder, smiling against him. When Marco finally pulls back he cups a hand around Jean’s cheek which the other boy easily leans into. 

“I didn’t know what I was expecting when I saw you again. I kinda thought you might have forgotten about me.”

“Like I could forget my first kiss.”

Marco swore his smile was going to split his face. “You remember that?”

“Not something I’d ever want to forget. I told you I’d never forget you…” Marco’s arms tighten around him. “Can I give you something?” Jean asks, his smile matching Marco’s. 

“Yeah.”

“Close your eyes.” Marco does and Jean leans in to press their lips together. The kiss is sweet, just as soft as their first time, but this time Marco’s mouth moves with him, drawing him in deeper. Jean’s hands reach up to hold Marco’s face as he pulls back and rests their foreheads together. 

“We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“Yeah, I think we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Dat Heichou! I'm sorry, I feel like I fell a little short with this fic, but I really hope you like it. I had a good time writing it, and I hope you have a happy holiday!


End file.
